My Big Fat Canadian Wedding
by mhman01
Summary: Continued from My Wonderful Maple New Year. After Matthew's birth of the twins and his engagement, they must now face new difficulties and adventures in order to make their wedding happen! With a little help from Alfred! OCxMatt, past AlxOC, AlxOC  India
1. Chapter 1

My Big Fat Canadian Wedding

We had last left our adorned couple of fiancés at the new dorm in the university. Mike was all asleep in the big bottom dorm bed with the covers all messy and his head reduced to bed head. He was glad that the ordeal was over and that his Matthew was alright but he was completely exhausted and snoring even. Matthew was on the top dorm bed. His hair too was much frazzled and his curl drooped as he slept upright in bed. He had to spend a lot of the night helping the twins Mike and Matt junior and so he was drained from that. He slept with his head completely down while the twins finally slept. He was kind of grateful though overall. They were beautiful children and they had the same eyes chocolate brown and sapphire like theirs. Mike eventually slowly but surely woke up. His eyes were also partially bagged from also having to help Matt. He slowly stretched and cricked out his back and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. He yawned loud enough to even wake the dead. "My gosh... I'm still tired... I wonder how Matt darling is doing now." He slowly slumped off the bed and went up to the top bed.

Matt was still asleep and absorbing every minute of it. The twins weren't much of a handful but they did wear him out. Mike then went and whispered to him. "Hey darling~ Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. How ya doing?" He flashed a small smile to his sweetheart in hopes that he wouldn't go grumpy at him. He stirred a little and awoke. He saw his smiling face and smiled slightly. "Morning Mikey." Mike nodded and said back, "Howdy and good morning~ How are you and the twins?" "All three of us are doing well thank you. Did you want me to cook up some pancakes?" He offered sweetly. "Heh~ You've been too exhausted helping those twins my maple angel~ Let me cook this time and you can take another nap. I'll call you up when I'm done alright?" Mike grinned and kissed Matt's jawline.

"Thank you." And he kissed his cheek. He slowly started to drift off again. Mike then nodded and started to go to the kitchenette. "You're welcome." He then went and prepared to make some breakfast stir fry. Matt was sound asleep not too long after. He was happy they were together. He was happy they had two beautiful children together. Mike then got all the ingredients: eggs, bacon, and sausage. He proceeded to stir fry them one by one all together and also toasted some toast. Sometime however as he was almost finished, some oil spurted up and burned him partially on his arm. He yelled in pain as clanged the pot as he tried to back away. This commotion was loud enough to possibly even wake the twins. Matt shot up. He ran to the kitchen. "Are you alright?" he said with a worried tone in his voice."Yeah Matt." He winced a little. "I'm okay. Just a little burn." He laughed nervously as he washed it under the sink. "Did I wake the twins up?"

Suddenly Matt heard a faint whine coming from one of the twins. He rushed to the room and picked up Mike junior. "Only Mike junior. Do you need to go to the doctor?" Mike then served out the breakfast stir fry for his Canadian and then went to Matt and the twin. "I must have scared him when I got burnt and yelled. I'm sorry little fella." He proceeded to pat the baby on the head. The baby kept whining a little until he felt Mike's hand pat his head. Matt continued to calm the baby down. "You seem to have the magic touch Mikey." Mike ginned at that. "Yeah it seems so baby." He then put his hands on Matt's waist and also tickled him lightly too. Mike then kissed onto the Canadian's neck. Matthew blushed and giggled. Mike then stopped and said in Texas drawl, "Well I guess we better get along and get to breakfast now huh partner?"

He giggled "Yer darn right sheriff!" he tried to imitate back in his best southern drawl but failed. Mike giggled back a little. "You're such a cute one." He snuggled Matt up into this arm and they went into the dining room. Matt felt warm in his arm. He was still holding Mike junior who was now back to sleep. Mike smiled and seated himself with his Canadian angel and child down. The breakfast stir fry of sausage, bacon and his famous Cajun eggs with green onions was served in the middle with some toast in each plate for themselves. The plates were shiny and pretty china that glimmered like diamonds in the dining room light as well as the utensils. "You didn't have to do all this." Matt said blushing slightly.

Mike winked at him and got his portion with toast. "T'weren't nothing~" He then started to eat. Matt set Mike jr in a play pen near the dining room and sat down. Mike by then was already gobbling up the eggs and sausage like a wolf that was starved for days even though it was just one day gone by. Matt started to eat his stir fry. Mike then proceeded to eat the bacon with his toast. He finished and put his plate in the sink and went back to stare at him. "That was fast." he said giggling a little. "Eh, you're still my cute slowpoke." Mike said playfully sticking his tongue out. Mike then perked up with a smile and asked, "Hey so what are we gonna do about getting us married then? Just wondering.""I don't know..." He shyly replied. Mike then pondered for a bit. "First, we have to find out where same sex marriage is allowed~ Then we need to reserve and then prepare for a trip if need to and all that stuff. Phew..." He sighed as he took it all in. It was going to be a lot.

"I never thought about that..." He felt the same way when he mentioned that. That was going to be the biggest challenge. "Well hey don't worry yourself my Canadian prince. We'll work things out. We'll just get married in Canada~! Cause since the USA has to mutually recognize and accept foreign marriages then that should be the place." he grinned feeling like a genius. "That's brilliant!" He joyfully replied. Mike smiled and hugged his Canadian by the waist. "I know right? This is perfect since like you're Canadian and so getting married with me in your home country is like a gift from me to you for the wedding too." "You're always so thoughtful Mikey" And he kissed his cheek. "Mhm." Mike nodded and kissed his nose. "Wait. But then what about the kids? Should we bring them with us or have a babysitter or what?" "I don't know.." He was puzzled on that one. Mike then pondered sticking his tongue out and said, "I think we'll just bring them with us and we'll work something out up there." He shrugged.

"What about my brother? I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching them." Matt said. "Oh yeah! Al! I love that guy in a friendly way. We talked sometimes in high school. He would be happy to. Then we can have some private time for our 'honeymoon'" he said wiggling his eyebrows and winking at the Canadian. He giggled back. "Speaking of him, how's he doing and I wonder what's up with him nowadays?" Mike smiled. "Well he has a girlfriend now. But he's good." the Canadian replied. "That's great~! I'm happy for the guy then. So who's the lucky star that gets to be with my awesome American friend?" Mike asked curious as the paparazzi. "I believe her name is Atasi. From what I've heard about her she seems like a good catch for him." Matt replied. "Hmmmmm never heard of her. She seems awesome though. Where she from? Just wondering." He went to go get a soda from a nearby case and opened it. "I believe he said she was from India. Also he said her name means blue flower." He followed him to also grab a soda. "Well that's beautiful." He said as he pet Mike jr's hair. "Well I guess we should plan our routes and pack up as soon as possible huh? That is if you want to get married so soon." Mike stuck his tongue out. He blushed a little. "Whenever you want to Mikey." He winked and started to nudge him gently. "Are you sure Matt hon? Are you sure~?" He tugged gently on Matt's hair curl.

He giggled a little "Yes I'm sure Mikey." "Cool. I guess we should call your brother up then to see if he can help us then. I'm pretty sure he will do so as a favor..." He then secretively mumbled. "What with all the times in high school I had to help him get wasted on alcohol." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all " he replied beaming. "Ah yes, I'm sure he won't... especially after all those good times we had... I could remember one best time like it happened yesterday..."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mike's Psychedelic Flashback

At that time to let you know, Mike and Alfred were very best friends in high school. Mike was hyper, energetic and outgoing. Alfred was similar and creative too but seemingly just a bit more annoying but Mike liked him nonetheless. He would always try to sneak alcohol for him and they had fun together in those times too. One time was particularly excellent at a house at Alfred's house... Alfred was in a pair of jeans and a wife beater shirt when he answered the door to see his friend. "Hey dude!" he grinned. "Hey man~! What's happening?" Mike smiled back and hugged him patting the American's back. Mike himself wore a blue T-shirt and similar jeans. "Nothing much. What about you?" Al asked.

"Oh nothing really~ Just thought I'd attend my best friend's party since I got an invite and all. I also got the alcohol you wanted... heh. For the hundredth time in a row..." He nervously laughed and playfully punched him on the shoulder. He then took out a backpack and opened it. It was filled with alcoholic drinks as Bacardi rum, Vodka, Gin, beers, Moonshine, and even some beers from Japan. "I also got some Sapporo Japanese beers considering how you loved to drink those with your other friend Kiku too." He smiled. "You rock dude.'" and Al opened the door for him. "Thanks." Mike then got in and heard the blaring loud music. "Feels like welcome home. What's playing from your stereo Alfred?" He already was head bopping to it. He proceeded to put the alcohol down on the coffee table of the living room. "Just something from the radio. " the American replied. "Ah okay~" He started dancing as usual. "Mmmmm wicked jams~ So you want to rave it up or go right to drinking?" Mike winked almost like a movie star hiding a secret.

"Whichever one you want to do man." And he started dancing along with him. Mike then smiled and said, "I think I can rave it up a little before we go to drinking." Mike then went to tune the radio and eventually it started playing I Got a Feeling by Black Eyed Peas. Alfred continued to dance along with him. "I got my money~ Let's live it up~! Let's raise the roof~ Yeah!" Mike then dance bumped him with his butt but blushed and backed off a bit. "Hee~ Sorry man." He laughed. "It's all good dude." He nodded back at him and kept on dancing. After a few more songs were over, Mike sat for a bit. "Hey man. I'm kinda thirsty. Maybe we can have the drinks now?" "Sure thing man." and he tossed him a beer. "Thanks again my man~" Mike drank down a good big sip then sighed in relief. "Mmmm Sapporo is good stuff. No wonder you and Kiku loved to drink this shit. It's the bomb." Mike then drank another sip and signaled for Al to sit next to him.

He sat next to him and took a nice long sip. "I know right?" Mike nodded and after a few minutes, finished the Sapporo with ease. Mike then went and poured himself a rocks glass of Bacardi rum. "Mmmmmm. I've loved this stuff since I tried a rum and coke at a hotel once." He then sat back down and drank some of the glass. "I bet that tasted awesome." and he chuckled. "Hell yes it did. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't get shitfaced with anybody but you in the whole world." Mike smiled sweetly then gulped in more rum from his glass. "Right back at ya bro." and he patted his back. "Want some rum too my man?" Mike asked. He then finished his round. "Sure." the American replied back. Mike then got another glass and poured some rum into it. He passed it to Alfred. "There ya go." He grinned. He took a sip of it. "Man that's strong. But it's great." and he took another sip.

"Yeah~ Thanks. It costed quite a bit." Eventually they just passed the time of the party chatting crazy conversations, drinking, and occasionally dancing from time to time. Eventually they got wasted and drunk. "H-hey A-Al... *hiccup* I got a question for you. It's crazy but I want to know." Mike burped. "Oh God~! Excuse me." He giggled. "Wh...what is it dude? *hic* " Alfred asked. Mike giggled and slurred. "Iiiiiif you could have s-sex with either me or Kiku, who would you choose? Giggity~" Mike winked as he put one hand on Al's. "Aw~ dude... You're my best friend... I would fuck you so hard you...you couldn't see straight" he replied. "Hehehehe~ That's sweet." Mike grinned and tuned the radio to a song and it played If I Were Gay by Stephen Lynch. "Well here we are dear old friend~ You and I drunk again~ Laughs have been had and tears were shed. Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head. But if I were *hiccup* gay, I'd give you my heart. And if I were gay you'd be my work of art and if i were gay we would swim in romance but I'm not gay so get your hand out of my pants~" Mike giggled as he started to sing as best as he could.

Alfred laughed so hard and tried to sing along with him. "AWW~ dude~ I fail~" "No you don't~" Mike then leaned and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't care if it was wrong. He was drunk and felt impassioned. "You did good~" "Y-you're so good to me man" he hugged him and hiccupped. Mike hugged back and snuggled his waist. "You are too. You're the sweetest for telling me you would fuck me rather than Kiku." He then nuzzled the American. "D'aww~ It's true. Every w..word was from the heart." and he put his hand on the wrong side of his chest. "Oops. *hic* " "It's okay Alfie~ I'm also curious about something else." He grinned deviously. "If that were to happen, would you top or bottom?" Mike snickered. "Whichever made you satisfied." the American replied. "Hehehehe *hic hic* Well... I'll let you in a little secret." Mike leaned in until his breath seemed to tickle Al's ear. "I always wondered what it would be like to be screwed myself because I just got too used to being the top one." He grinned and licked his ear. "Then top it is. *hiccup* " He hiccupped out. "Hehehehehehe~ So if there was an opportunity to make it happen, would you take it now?" He smirked darkly, his teeth and tan skin shining dangerously in the moonlight from the window.

"O..Only if you're willing." Al replied huskily in his drunk stupor. "Then come at me hero~" Mike pulled the American down on top of him as he played with his shirt. He smirked, "Alright then." He got on top of him and slowly removed his shirt. Mike suddenly blushed red like a cherry and started panting heavily. He felt all over Al's chest and mewled like a cat in heat. "Just gorgeous…" He complimented. "You go to the gym a lot?" "I work out like a freaking *hic* champion." Slowly he moved his hands up his shirt. "Ahhhhhn~ Alfie~ You're so good at this. You already make me feel like I'm going to melt." He mewled more and even cried a few tears of pleasure and happiness. "Why thanks Mikey." and he buried his face in his neck. "Y-you're welcome. Nyahhhh~" Mike gulped and moaned out and he felt dirty but good at the same time. He never felt this way around anyone else. It was pure ecstasy. He mewled again. "Ah~ I don't know why I liked being teased so much. It drives me crazy." He didn't respond and slowly moved a hand down to his pants. He slowly licked his neck.

He moaned even louder and whined like a dog. "Yahhhhh~ Alfie~ That's right just a bit lower..." He panted and was all red and kissed Al on the lips wanting more. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and started to explore. His hand slowly reached into his boxers. Mike suddenly heated up and felt a hardness and immense heat in his pants. He was so hard that his cock made a tent in his pants. "You make me so hard already Alfie~" He groaned like a whore but he didn't care. He gripped his member and started to stroke it. He gasped out of pleasure. "Al~! Oh my God, you're so good. I can't believe it. So incredible. I can't wait to experience what it will feel like when you fuck me until I scream~" He bucked into his hand. Al smirked. He managed to flip him over and started to remove his pants. Mike gasped out and moaned again as his cock was starting to be exposed to the warm and cool atmosphere of the house. He mewled loudly and lewdly. They were going to get laid, on his best friend's couch no less.

Alfred smirked. "Let's get you out of these pants~" and he started to undo his belt. Mike growled and snarled as sexually as he could. "Yeah... what the fuck. Let's do it huh?" He grinned widely also like a wolf and started to also undo his belt touching his hands with the American's. Alfred slipped off his belt and casually tossed it on the ground. He slipped off his pants and did the same. Mike looked back at him as he shimmied out of his pants. "Nice boxers... What are those?" He licked his lips in a carnal manner. "American flag baby~!" and he laughed a little. "You must have a full American flag keg in there too~ Cause I want to tap that shit~!" Mike winked and pointed at the growing bulge in Al's boxers. He laughed some more. "You bet I do!" and he slowly peeled out of his boxers. Mike started to grow even harder and bigger in his boxers and started to blush heavily. "Well fuck... This is the first time I've even gotten this hard over a guy strip teasing." He started pull at his boxers also wanting to strip them off. "I see you're happy down there~" and he started to take off Mike's boxers. "You sure bet my sweet ass I am sweety! So you want some foreplay like blowjobs and the usual hon? Or do you want to go straight to the hot lovemaking?" He smirked back. "Hmm~ Ah hell let's get right to it!" And he flipped him over.

"Ahhhhn~ Are you sure you don't want me to suck you off first?" He squeaked a little and yelped and was blushing redder if that was even possible. "NAH~ I'm feeling horny~" and he grinded against his ass. Mike yelped again and moaned, flinching and pushing back against Al's cock. "My shirt... I want it off too please. It's getting too fucking hot in here." He mewled as his ass was being ground against. "Sure thing Mikey~" and he took off Mike's shirt. Mike panted and sighed in relief. "Thank you. Arf~" He pretended to bark playfully. "Wait... Don't we need to get myself wet and stretched out?" He was shocked a little. "Oh yeah...I forgot. " Alfred said in a silly manner. "It's okay sweetheart." Mike kissed him and laid there smiling. "Uhhhhh~...I'm not sure how to d..do that stuff though really... I kind of used to fuck girls usually...sorry man.." Mike just laughed and said, "Alright well then fuck me dry then. I'd be fine with that." He grinned deviously. Alfred blushed a little but returned to his smirk. "If you insist~" and he slowly inserted his member into his ass. Mike yelped and flinched because of the pain but he tried to steady himself and relax. He shivered painfully but he knew eventually there would be pleasure soon enough.

"You okay man?" Alfred rubbed his ass trying to comfort him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just bury yourself in me and then wait for me to signal that you can move again alright?" He growled. "Alright. Just let me know if it hurts too much." he slowly started to thrust. "Just a little more..." He started to whimper but he kept his ground. He nodded and continued a little faster. "You're getting closer to my secret spot." Mike started panting, his dick already dripping with a few drops of hot pre cum. He smirked. "We'll see if I can reach it~." he continued a little deeper until he hit his prostate. Mike suddenly yelled and gasped with pleasure. His dick perking up with the sensation as his body jolted with untold joy. He was starting to see angels and they all looked like Alfred. "Ah~! You got it! Right there!" "Alright then~" And he started to thrust some more. Mike started to squirm and arched his back more under the American, cupping onto his back and lifting his legs onto his shoulders more for a better angle and space. "Mmmmmm ah~!" He started to whimper, about to put one hand on his cock to stroke it. It was swollen red and definitely dripping pre cum already.

"I see someone is a little excited right now~" Alfred smirked. "Yeah yeah I sure am! Now please give my cock a massage while you pound into my hot tight hole? Ah fuck..." Mike thrust back against Al and whimpered again. "Sure thing dude." He stroked his cock and continued to pound him hard. "Ahhhh~! F-f-f-fuck... Thank you..." Mike shivered from more pleasure as his prostate was again pounded into and his cock was massaged by the American's firm but perfectly gentle hands. "Mmmmm~! I love you Alfie my man!" He moaned. "No problem Mikey." He leaned over to kiss him. Mike kissed back thrusting back also in rhythm to Al's thrusts. It was deep and hot. His cock now as red as ever and swollen to the max, this was just too good. "Mmmmmm... love you Alfred..." He squeaked and mewled staring into the ocean blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "I love those eyes too..."

"Love you too man. " He was deep inside him. His insides were warm and still a little tight. Mike blushed and smiled as started to rub at the blonde's chest again. "Mmmmm~ Keep moving~!" Mike thrust back again this time screaming with pleasure. "Alfie~! I guess you already are fucking me to the point of screaming. Damn you're good." "Well it's all from experience my man~." Alfred thrust into him more this time pounding into Mike's prostate deeper. "Alfred... I'm getting close." He panted heavily as he thrust and arched back on the couch kissing the man one more time hotly. "Well here we go dude." He kissed him back and started up a little faster. Mike mewled so crazy with pleasure and yelled so loud now that it bouncing off the walls. The slaps of their flesh together was now becoming music in the room with splats and thrusts. Mike was constantly seeing heaven even as his prostate was pounded mercilessly into submission. Mike then eventually gave his warning. "Oh God~! I'm coming! I'm coming Al~!" Mike was starting to be a bit more frantic with his thrusts back to the man and was starting to have his body spasm almost as if he was getting shocked. "I'm waiting for ya~." He kept on going and poking his prostate.

Mike eventually yelled and mewled the loudest he could, spurting his creamy seed all over both their chests and stomachs and the couch. He screamed the American's name the loudest, lost in nirvana. "Aghhhhhhhh~! Errrrrrrr! Alfred~!" When his body was done with the release, his body relaxed, tightened and collapsed from the great spasm. Alfred was panting and finally took out his member. "I *pant* think that's enough *pant*" Mike smiled and begged as he held onto Al's cock. "Ah please come for me too sunshine?" He grinned. "I don't know man.. I'm really tired" He continued to pant a little. Mike just shook his head and started to suck off the American's dick. He gave a good suck and lick all the way from the balls to the tip of his cock. "How about now?" He giggled. "Oh man~!" He has had this done to him before but never like this. Mike then sloppily got his dick out of his mouth which drooled out his saliva and some of the man's pre cum. "Does that feel good sunshine?" Mike smirked.

"So good~" He groaned as he started to thrust into Mike's mouth. Mike smirked and kept sucking and licking. He then started to massage and fondle Al's balls also and kissed them. "You want to come now sunshine?" "I'm still tired dude.." Alfred whined. Mike just shrugged and kept sucking him off to perfection until he came. Mike then started to taste the "American cream" in his mouth and laid down exhausted beyond measure. "Mmmmm you taste good Alfred." He laid down next to him and was also exhausted. "Thanks dude." Alfred panted out. "You're welcome. This was an awesome party." He winked at him and wrapped his arm around him. "I know right?" He yawned. "Well...Good night Mikey" "Good night to you too Alfie~! But you are more awesome and sexy." He smiled and fell asleep taking some of Al's clothes and using those as covers. Eventually as they fell asleep they eventually ended up asleep and awake in each other's clothes... End of flashback.

To be continued...


End file.
